Battle Girls: Unknown World
by KnightSpark
Summary: Hideyoshi's life took one hell of a turn. An accident lands both her parents in the hospital, she keeps seeing familiar figures everywhere she goes, and now her, along with said figures have been warped to another dimension with monsters, alien tech and the most strangest thing of all... BOYS.
1. Chapter 1: Same Old, Same Old

Hello once again, ladies and gentlemen, this is KnightSpark. Now recently, I've watched this anime and despite the fact that it got... mixed reception, I took a liking to it. So I figured, what the hell? I make a fanfic out of it. Now be warned, this will contain fighting, blood and the occasional swearing. But aside from all that, enjoy the story.

* * *

><p>Hide Yoshino, who sometimes was refered to as Hideyoshi, thought that this time she could get away with it. She thought that this time she could sneak in class without being chewed out for being late yet again. But there she was, just as she was about to take her seat, in it was her teacher, Masamune Date, giving her an annoyed look. Hideyoshi apologized repeatedly but the result was the same. She had to see her after school.<p>

"Hide-san," Masamune said gripping her forehead. "Why can't you sleep early like everyone else so you don't have to be late so often?"

Hideyoshi laughed awkwardly. "I'm sorry, Date-sensei. I was just doing the usual stuff," she said while rubbing the back of her head.

"Well, may I suggest that you take some time to cutback on those things and get more often. I don't want you to be held back a year, okay?"

"Okay," she said smiling.

After school, Hideyoshi and her friends, Akerin and Tokunyan went to their hangout spot in a cafe. They spent most of their time talking about the latest fashion, movies or why Hideyoshi kept coming in late.

"Hide-san," Akerin started after finishing her coffee. "Is it too much to ask for you to not be so... light-headed?" Hideyoshi just sat in confusion. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"I think she means to not be so much of a ditz," Tokunyan implied. Hideyoshi was about to protest, but she was interrupted by the sound of two people arguing at a nearby table.

"I'M THE ONE WHO SCORED FIRST! DON'T TELL ME OTHERWISE!

"ARE YOU STUPID?! IT WAS ME, DAMMIT!

Hideyoshi turned to see a silver-haired girl arguing with a blue-haired girl. She couldn't put her finger on it, but for some reason, they looked familiar.

"Um, who are they?" Hideyoshi asked, turning to Akerin. She responded while sighing in annoyance. "Those two morons over there are Shinju Takeda and Kenji Uesugi. They are both on the school soccer team, but they are always trying to outshine one another. If you ask me, I think they are incapable of working together."

Hideyoshi couldn't believe what she heard. Takeda and Uesugi in this timeline as well? How could that be? While wondering what could be going on, she realized she had to be home by 6 PM.

"Oh my gosh! I almost forgot I have to be home! Sorry guys, can we talk about them later? I have to go," she said while running off. Hideyoshi didn't understand how could this be possible? What were Takeda and Uesugi doing her timeline? Scratch that, _how _did they get to her timeline? It didn't make any sense at all.

* * *

><p>"I'm home!" she called out, hoping to get a response. Instead she got silence. She sighed, knowing well her parents were working late again. She felt lonely sometimes when they weren't around. They promised that when they were done, they would go out as a family. But as usual, work came up at the worst possible time and all promises were broken.<p>

"I wish they didn't have to work so much," she said sadly. She went into the living room and turned on the TV, surfing through every channel. However, she stopped at the music channel, where something caught her eye.

"And now, here's SA1G0KU with their new single, '2 Hot For U'!

That however wasn't she reason Hideyoshi stopped. The band members looked very familiar to her. They all bear a great resemblence to the trio she encountered in a alternate version of the Sengoku Period. The drummer looked like Sourin Ootomo, the bass player looked like Motochika Chousokabe and the lead singer looked like Motonari Mouri.

"How is that even possible?" Hideyoshi asked herself. Just then, there was a knock on the door. Hideyoshi jumped from the couch and ran to the door and opened it, only to find not her parents, but two police officers.

"Are you Hide Yoshino?" one of the officers asked. Hideyoshi nodded her head, fearing the worst. The officer took his hat off and lowered his head. "I'm very sorry for telling you this, but your parents were in an accident." Hideyoshi's eyes widened in horror. "But how did this happen? When did it happen?" she said with her voice breaking and her eyes watering. The other officer stepped up. "Your parents are fine, but they are greatly wounded. I'm afraid they won't be coming home for a while." At that, Hideyoshi fell to her knees and wailed her heart out. Her parents made promise after promise to spend more time with her, but now that seems impossible.

* * *

><p>So, you liked the way I started off? If not, then that's okay with me. Just know that I won't be working this for a while, seeing that I have some unfinished work if you get what I mean. But in the meantime, check out some of my other works. Thank you and have a good day.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: Elsewhere

Well, here I am, with this new story I promised would happen a while back. Anyway, there will be some... minorities in this so please don't go flaming it without good reason. Anyway, enjoy the chapter.

* * *

><p><em>In another location...<em>

A figure in a dark cloak was running through a forest with a large wound on his shoulder, but for some reason, there wasn't any blood on it. He was carrying a small cylinder shaped container with a strange logo on it, and it had chains all over it. Before he could get anywhere, he was stopped by two soldiers who were wearing strange armor and had futuristic swords.

"Stop right there!" one of the soldiers demanded. "That is property of the Arisoto Guard!"

"Yeah, well your guard can bite me for all I care! I'm not letting your damn ruler get her hands on this thing!" the figure yelled while raising his middle finger at them.

"Then you will die where you stand, you treacherous bastard!" the other soldier yelled while pulling out a gun and aiming it at the figure. The figure just smirked, not showing any sign of fear or panic.

"Well then, if you're that desperate, go ahead and shoot me. I promise I won't fight back."

Annoyed with his smug arrogance, the soldier shot the figure in the head and he went down. Pleased with himself, he walked over to the now dead figure and kneeled down next to him.

"I guess this one was in a hurry to die." the soldier said while shaking his head in disappointment.

"Well, get the container off him so we can head back. I'm starving like a freakin' wolf over here." the other complained.

"Yeah, same here. Hey, you think we'll see that orange-haired chick again?"

"Why, so you can spend the night with her?"

"Come on, man! She's so hot, she could burn anyone who touched her once!"

"As if _you've _ever been that close to a girl."

"Oh, and _you_ have?"

For some reason, without the soldiers knowing, the figure that has been shot in the head suddenely began to rise. His forehead still had the bullet wound, but it strangely healed in an instant.

"Look, if you want to settle this right now, so be it! When we get to the bar, I'm going to pick up so much women, there won't be any left for you."

"Yeah right! I'm the one who's gonna get all the girls!"

"Hey, what am I, chopped liver?"

The soldiers wondered who was talking to them. They looked around for a while, and to their horror, they found the source.

"B-B-But how?" one of them said while raising his gun at the figure. "I'm sure I killed you!"

"Dude," the figure said while removing his cloak. He short, black hair, red eyes and sickly pale skin. He wore a black worn-out tank top, black shorts and wore black sandals. He also had tattoos that resembled symbols of death and black magic. "Didn't your mother ever tell you?"

"S-Shut up!" the soldier yelled while firing his gun wildly firing his gun, missing the now-revealed figure. He walked over to him, knocked the gun out of his hand, and looked him dead in the eye.

"You can't kill what's already dead!" he exclaimed while shoving a dagger in his chest. Within seconds, the soldier fell, barely breathing as blood began to drip from the wound. The other one just stood there, like his feet were tied to the ground. Who the hell was this guy, and how did he survive a shot to the head.

"Now you listen here," the figure said after dashing toward the soldier and grabbing him by the throat. "Tell your leader that the Rebellion won't rest until she's off the throne." He let go of the soldier's throat and he ran off.

"Tch... jackass."

Just then, static was heard from his communicator.

"_Hey, Shido. You finally get those pawns of your tail?"_

"Well, one of them. I had to stab the other guy just to be sure."

"_Damn, dude. I told if you to keep one of them alive so we can pump info out of him."_

"Don't worry, Jin-san. I kept him alive... sorta."

_"You better have, or I'll 'sorta' kill you."_

"You are aware I was dead a long time ago, right?"

"_Then I'll revive you, and kill you again._"

"Whatever, man." And with that, he severed the communication. Shido looked around for the container, and he found it laying on the ground next to the dying soldier.

"Can't forget about you," he said to the soldier, who was feebly attempting to reach the container. He grabbed it before he could even touch it.

"Now, I'm going to give you a chance to repent. If you don't cooperate, then I can't be sure that you walk from here on out.

"Screw... you..." the soldier hissed, blood pouring from his mouth.

"Ah, to hell with it. If I don't bring you back, I'm gonna get killed. Again. So shut up and let's go," Shido while carrying the wounded soldier on his back.

"Boy, I'm gonna need one hell of a drink after this."

* * *

><p>Now, I'm just going to tell you right now that since I plan to make this a long fanfic, I'm going to take a break from it now and then so I can work on other stuff. But, if I get some positive reception from it, I might concider bringing in the girls...<p>

?: What do you mean'mightconcider'?

Nothing, nothing. Oh, in case you forgot, the scary-looking woman standing above me happens to be none other than Nobunaga Oda him- er, I mean, herself.

Nobunaga: Hello.

?: My lord, should you really be close to this disappointment of a man.

And this four-eyed, sexually frustrated, always suspicious girl here Akechi Mitsuhide.

Mitsuhide(blushes): W-What do you mean, 'sexually frustrated?!"

I mean that you always act funny when you're around Nobunaga.

Mitsuhide: WHAT KIND OF AN ANSWER IS THAT?!

That's it, I'm ending the chat right here. 'Till that time, stay tuned.


	3. Chapter 3: The Letter

**KS: Hey there, it's me again. Now just a heads-up, this one may be a bit of a tear jerker for some, so if I were you, I'd get my box of tissues right now.**

**(turns around to see the Sengoku girls in their sleepwear and boxes of tissues in front of them)**

**KS: What are all of you doing?**

**Nobunaga: You said to retreive tissues for this chapter.**

**Mitsuhide: Did you not say this was going to be a 'tear-jerker'?**

**KS: (sighs) I didn't mean for you to get tissues!**

**Yoshimoto: Does our presence displease you, Spark-dono?**

**KS: No it doesn't, but- wait, did you just call me 'Spark-dono'?**

**Yoshimoto: Do you not like being called that?**

**KS: No, no... go ahead. Say it if you wish.**

**Yoshimoto: Very well, Spark-dono.**

**KS: This is going to take some getting used to...**

**Ieyasu: Even if I'm crying my heart out, you'll be there to comfort me, won't you Nobunaga onee-sama?**

**Nobunaga: (blushes lightly) U-Uh...**

**(without warning, Ieyasu buries her head in Nobunaga's chest, much to Mitsuhide's ire)**

**Nobunaga: (blushes heavily) H-Hey! Get your head out of there!**

**Ieyasu: Ah... So warm and soft~**

**Mitsuhide: W-What do you think you are doing?! Let go my lord's breasts!**

**(Mitsuhide attempts to forcefully remove Ieyasu from Nobunaga, but the latter clings on for dear life)**

**Ieyasu: NOOO! LEAVE ME ALONE WITH MY ONEE-SAMAAAAAAAAA!**

**Mitsuhide: I SAID LET GOOOO!**

**Shingen: (sweatdrops) They're doing it again.**

**Kenshin: So they are...**

**KS: OK, this is getting out of hand. I'm ending the free chat now. (to the readers) Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Hideyoshi was feeling very nervous when the officers brought her to the hospital. They told her that her parents had survived the accident, but the part about them being injured didn't relieve her of any worry she has. She was currently sitting in the waiting room, looking down and twiddling her thumbs in constant fear.<p>

"Hide-san!" a voice called out to her. She turned to see Akerin, Tokunyan and Masamune walking over to where she was sitting. For some reason, two older girls, one with white hair and another with blue hair was walking alongside them.

"Haven't I seen you two before?" she asks the girls standing behind Masamune. She quickly knew what Hideyoshi was talking about. "Oh, I almost forgot. Even though you already heard, they would like to formally introduce themselves to you." The two girls then walked in front of Hideyoshi.

"My name is Shinju Takeda," the white-haired girl said while bowing. "It's a pleasure to meet you. The blue haired girl was next to bow. "My name is Kenji Uesugi. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well." Hideyoshi said, also bowing. Her sad expression didn't change even after bowing. Akerin sat next to Hideyoshi and put her arm around you.

"Have some faith, Hideyoshi. I'm sure that your parents will be able to pull through this." Hideyoshi shook her head. "It's not that, Akerin. Time after time they promise that we would spend time as a family, just like when I was younger. But they have been so caught up with work, I feel like that will never happen." She began to sob quietly, and Akerin held her in a tight embrace. Tokunyan went over to Hideyoshi and did the same thing.

"Look, Hide-chan, I have never been in this situation before," Shinju spoke. "But I know that if they get through, they wouldn't want to see you like this, now would they?"

"I *sniff* guess not," Hideyoshi said, no longerr crying, but her sadness remained intact.

"As I expected," Kenji said, unimpressed. "You're as good at getting a person's spirits up as you are making a decent pass." Shinju's eyebrow twitched when she said that. "Hey, that pass was legit. Anyone could see that."

"Anyone with two left feet, in your case."

"Keep up the attitude and you'll be left with one."

"Oh really. From what I heard, you couldn't hit water even if you were pushed out of a helicopter."

"Too bad the same won't apply for you in about... 15 seconds."

The arguement between the two would've escalated if it were not for Masamune pulling down both of their ears. They yelped in both surprise and pain.

"Are you two really going to start this in a hospital? Because if you are, I would be more than happy to give you extra time to do so... in detention." Shinju and Kenji began to sweat uncontrollably and immediately shut up. This made Hideyoshi giggle a bit, a sign that she finally got over her sadness. After the little incident was over, Akerin spoke up.

"Hey, maybe you could spend the night at my house until your parents get out of the hospital." Hideyoshi's eyes began to sparkle as she got in Akerin's face and hugged her tightly. "Really? I get to spend the night with you, Akerin?!" The latter blushed heavily see how Hideyoshi's face was buried in her chest. "D-Don't get the wrong idea! I-It's not like I'm asking you to sleep with me!"

"Aw, why do you have to be such a tsundere, Akerin?" Hideyoshi pouted.

"W-Who are calling a tsundere?!" she said, her face getting redder with frustration. This went on for a while until a nurse went walked up to the group.

"Excuse me, but which one of you is Hide Yoshino?"

"I am." the pig-tailed girl responded.

"Well, I have good news and bad news for you." The atmosphere got tense for a moment. "The good news is that your parents are still alive from the accident."

"And the bad news?" Masamune asked, gripping Hideyoshi's trembling hand. The nurse's expression then darkened. "Their injuries may not be life-threatening, but they are stilll severe. It might take days, weeks, hell, even months to recover from them. Quite frankly, I've never seen anything like this." Hideyoshi began to tear up, and her friends wasted no time trying to comfort her. However, the nurse was not finished.

"Also, one of the officers, gave me this." she said, pulling out a small envelope from her pocket. "He told me to give this to you." She handed Hideyoshi the envelope, and the latter opened it and took out paper with neat writing.

To my daughter, Hide

If you are reading this, then something has happened to me and your father. We were hoping to tell you this when you were older, but I see that fate had other plans for us. What I have to tell you is this: you are a decendant of the late Toyotomi Hideyoshi. I am afraid I cannot explain the reason why, but I plead that you have faith in me. Our family has tried for generations to find the Crimson Armor and destroy it, knowing well that the wearer will suffer the wrath of the gods. But unfortunately, we are still missing one important piece of the Armor. A small jewel that fits into a socket in the helmet. Now, you must know that such a jewel is in the possession of your teacher, Masamune Date. Now that I have brought that up, there is something else you have to know. There are certain... people who believe that she will be the trigger to the downfall of Japan. I don't understand what they have against her, but you have to protect her, no matter what. I am very sorry for putting such a heavy responsibility on you, but I have faith that you will succeed. Just know that my only regret was not spending more time with my most precious daughter in the world, and I am afraid that due to recent events, it will never happen. So from this day forward, you will be living with Akerin and her family. I have already talked to them and they are more than happy to adopt you. Just promise me this: you'll spend each of your life looking towards the future and not dwell on the past. If you are able to do so, I am certain that you will grow and mature into a fine young woman.

Your Loving Mother, Akari

* * *

><p><strong>KS: What did I tell you? I bet a lot of you are swimming in your tears right now. If not... whatever. Anyway, it's going be a while before the next chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it. (turns to the girls crying) So... did you... enjoy... it?<strong>

**Nobunaga: (tears overflowing) THAT WAS SO BEAUTIFUL!**

**Mitsuhide: (tears overflowing) AND YET SO SAD!**

**Yoshimoto: (tears overflowing) I DON'T KNOW IF I CAN STOP READING THIS CHAPTER!**

**Ieyasu: (tears overflowing) I CAN'T STOP CRYING FOR SOME REASON!**

**Shingen: (tears overflowing) KENSHIN!**

**Kenshin: (tears overflowing) SHINGEN!**

**(Shingen and Kenshin begin to hug each other and cry uncontrollably)**

**KS: (sweatdrops) Oh God, what have I done? Anyway, be ready for the next chapter, 'cause there will be some fighting. Also, leave a review now and then or PM me for any suggestions. 'Till that time, ladies and gentlemen, this is KnightSpark saying good night and good mental health... (whispers to editor) What do mean I quoted Frasier? OK, you got me, that was from Frasier, but you got to admit, it was a great show, anyone could quote it. (notices the readers) What you all of you still doing here?**


	4. Chapter 4: Visitors

**KS: Hey everyone... it's KnightSpark. Now I know that I said that there would be fighting in this chapter, but I've lost the motivation for that. I don't know when there will be a fight scene but rest assured, there will be one. Now enjoy the chapter, please. **

* * *

><p>Hideyoshi was speechless. She, a regular high school student who happens to be a decendant of one of the most well-known figures in Japanese history. The revelation was so shocking that she was frozen in place.<p>

_You are a decendant of the late Toyotomi Hideyoshi._

Those words burned in her memory like a lit candle. She was so shocked that she didn't blink, shed tears or even breathed. Her friends looked at her with concern and began to shake her a little.

"Hide? Are you… okay?" Akerin asked softly.

No response.

"Hide-san?" Masamune whimpered.

Still nothing.

"Hide-chan…" Shinju said sadly.

Silence. That's all they got from the pig-tailed girl.

_Hideyoshi… Hideyoshi… Hideyoshi…_

* * *

><p>A black car was driving toward the hospital and stopped right in front of it. Coming out of the vehicle were three women wearing black suits and sunglasses. One had long brown hair tied in a ponytail, another with short red hair and the other had spiked hair that was pink and white.<p>

"Okay, we're here. Now are we clear on what must be done?" the ponytailed woman asked the other two.

"Certainly," the redhead replied. "We go in, grab the target and bring her back to the Empress."

"You two make it sound _so_ easy," the two-toned woman complained. "You do realize we're taking on a decendant of Masamune himself. Who knows what skills she might have."

"Don't be so negative, Suiko," the woman with the ponytail hissed. "It wouldn't kill you to have some faith on mission."

"I wouldn't have to be so negative if the Empress weren't sending us on another suicide mission. Need I remind you that I had to get my arm _and _leg re-attached after the last one?"

"Hey, we survived, didn't we?" the redhead snapped.

"By the skin of our teeth, yes."

"Will both of you shut up? I doubt this woman will be too much trouble, so cease your pointless squabble and get this over with, okay?" the brunette hissed.

"Okay," they sighed, walking into the building. They stopped at the desk and glared at the attendant, who smiled at the three suited women.

"Hello there," she greeted sweetly. "How may I help you?"

The brunette leaned closer toward the attendant, glaring harder. The attendant cringed at her glare.

"I need to know something important, and I expect you to be honest with me, or else."

"O-Or else what?" the attendant stuttered.

"Or else this." The brunette turned to the double-toned woman behind her, who walked up to the attentant and raised her left arm. She raised her brow in confusion, but was then replaced by fear as the woman's arm began to transform into something gruesome. Her hand abnormally bended backwards and wires started emerging from her wrists and attached to her shoulder. But the most terrifying thing the attendant witness was when a long, sharp blade extended from her wrist, and it's tip was pointed right at her.

"Now, I want to know if a woman with long blue hair was here. And remember, I want an _honest_ answer, or the consequences will be swift and brutal."

Hearing this and seeing the blade so dangerously close to her face, the attendant caved instantly.

"S-She went down to the east wing of the hospital, she was with two girls, one blonde with pigtails and another with short purple hair. They should be near Room 105." The ponytailed woman lifted an eyebrow, then turned to the redhead.

"Well? Do you think she's still lying to us?"

"I'll find out," she replied while taking off her sunglasses. Her dull, gray eyes began to scan the attendant. They monitored her heart rate, her breathing rate or any nervous habits that show that the woman was lying. Lucky for her, the test results came with a negative result, meaning that she was telling the truth. "Her testimony's clean as a whistle," she announce while giving the thumbs up.

"Well, that's just freakin' great," the double-toned woman cheered sarcastically. "Now can I retract this thing? My arm is getting numb here."

"Sure. We got what we needed," She once again turned to the redhead. Murasaki, make sure our… friend doesn't remember any of this, okay? She may be scarred for life if the image is burned in her memory."

"Understood, Miss Origami," she said, bowing her head to her superior. She then returned her gaze to the shivering attendant. This time, her eyes began to glow and before the attendant can scream, she slipped out of the chair she was sitting, seeing how she lost consciousness from gazing into her eyes.

"Good. Now let's go."

* * *

><p><em>How did this happen? Up until now I was a normal high school girl. Now… I'm a decendant of Toyotomi Hideyoshi? And my parents never told me about it? How could they do this to me?<em>

"HIDE-SAN!"

Hideyoshi thoughts derailed when she heard Akerin screaming… and being shaked like a rag doll.

"Okay, Akerin, I think she's come back to her senses," Masumune said, remove her hands from Hideyoshi's shoulders. She turned her attention to the slightly dazed girl in front of her. "Are you okay, Hide-san?" Hideyoshi suddenly hugged Masumune and cried uncontrollably into the older woman's shoulder.

"She's taking this really hard," Shinju whispered.

"You're talking about the note, right?" Kenji asked. She got a slap to the back of the head in response.

"What did you think I was talking about, moron?"

"Don't call me a moron, idiot!"

The soccer players' bickering fell on deaf ears as the others huddled around Hideyoshi, trying to comfort her.

"It's okay, Hide-san," Akerin cooed. "Let it all out, we're here for you."

Her speech was near incomprehensible due to her excessive crying, but she managed to get one clear sentence heard.

"I… c-can't... w-why d-did…" And it ended with her bawling uncontrollably once more. It was a little louder than before, seeing how Shinju and Kenji's quarrel was interrupted by it. They quickly went over to her side and started to comfort her along with the others.

"For crying out loud. What is that racket?"

The girls stopped comforting Hideyoshi and turned to the source of the voice. Oddly enough, the girl in question stopped crying and looked to see who spoke. They saw three women in suits walking towards at rapid pace, and stopped when they were a foot away from where the others stood.

"Which one of you is Masumune Date?" Origami asked harshly. Masumune tensed up a little when she asked for her. On one hand, she knew that she couldn't just give herself up to some random stranger, and she could tell by the tone of her voice that it was urgent. But on the other hand, if she didn't step up, they might resort to threatening one of her students to force her into revealing herself. She knew she had to make a decision. Only… which one?

"I'll ask again," the ponytailed woman growled, clearly losing patience. "Which one of you Masumune Date?"

Masumune knew what she had to do. The safety and well-being of her students had to come before her own. She prepared to step forward, only to have Shinju and Kenji step in her place, surprising her.

"Please tell me one of you is Masumune Date," Origami said, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"I hate to say it, but neither of us go by that name," Shinju growled, glaring at her. Origami grit her teeth in irritation and angrily walked toward the group until she was up in Shinju's face. Her glare was equal to the white-haired girl in front of her.

"Listen to me, you little brat," the woman hissed at Shinju. "I don't have any time for your crap right now. Either you tell me where Masumune Date is, or I'm going to resort to more... persuasive methods." When she said that, the woman had a deadly look in her eyes.

"What do you mean by that?" Kenji asked venomously. She couldn't tell through the woman's sunglasses, but the woman was eyeing Hideyoshi.

_Yes… she's perfect for a live demonstration._

"How about I just show you!"

She snapped her fingers and without warning, Murasaki dashed toward the group, only to go right through them. When they turned around, their eyes widened in horror. The redhead had her arm around Hideyoshi's next and held a gun to her head.

"You are sick!" Akerin hissed at the woman in front of them. "She has nothing to do with this!"

"That's where you're wrong, little girl. I asked everyone in this hall, including that girl my suboardinate has in her grasp, if anyone goes by the name of Masumune Date. Nobody answered me, so I came up with an ultimatum: either one of you step up and reveal your self as Masumune Date in the next 30 seconds, or Murasaki will spread this brat's brains all over the wall."

Hideyoshi felt her body go numb. As if she hasn't been through enough, now she's going to die in the next half-minute.

"That's not an ultimatum! That's a straight-out death threat!" Tokunyan shrieked.

"Well, we wouldn't be in this position if you had just told me if any of you were Masumune Date! I don't have time to waste with you idiots!"

"Oh yeah!? Well, I have your precious 'Masumune Date' right here, bitch!" Shinju yelled as she attempted to launch a roundhouse kick at Origami, which the latter easily stopped with her hand. She took of her glasses, put them in her pocket and let go of Shinju's leg.

"You know, I have been pretty freakin' lenient about this," the woman said, calmly. Although her tone had some venom reserved. "But after that little stunt you pulled right there, all bets are offically off. You now have 10 seconds to reveal who Masumune Date is. Starting now."

Masumune started to panic. She didn't have the foggiest notion as to what would happen if she exposed herself, but she damn well knew what would happen to Hideyoshi if she didn't.

"Ten."

_This is a very difficult position I'm in._

"Nine."

_I can't believe this is happening now._

"Eight."

_This wouldn't have happened if I was forward with everyone about my past._

"Seven."

_Even worse, my favourite student is going to die because my actions._

"Six."

_I have no other options. I have to come clean._

"Five."

_I don't care what happens to me, just as long my students don't get involved anymore._

"Four."

_It's like your mother said: do something that will not bring shame to your family name._

"Three."

_Come on, you can do this. Just walk up to her and say, 'I am Masumune Date'._

"Two."

_I am Masumune Date._

"One."

"I AM MASUMUNE DATE!"

The woman turned to Masumune who suddenly blurted out that she was the person they were looking for. Satisfied, Murasaki let go of Hideyoshi and shoved her toward her friends, who hugged her tightly.

"So you're Masumune Date," Origami said, walking up to the aformentioned woman. Masumune swallowed a nervous lump in her throat.

"Yes."

"I gotta tell you, it's been hell finding you ever since your relative from our dimension plane slipped from our grasp."

_Wait a minute… could she be talking about that time where that man appeared out of nowhere and gave me that device?_

"Spent six months tracking down that energy signature that suddenly appeared at the shrine, and now we've finally found it. Right in that little container."

"What do you want with it?" Masumune asked. Origami chuckled in response.

"Straight to the point, I like that. See, the thing is, we need that thing. Not only that, we need to bring you to our timeline."

"What are you talking about? What timeline?"

"Geez, you're dense. I'm talking about the future!"

* * *

><p><strong>KS: So... these women are from the future. Wonder how that'll turn out. Anyway, have a nice day.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5: Invasion - Part 1

**KS: Yeah, I know, short chapter. Also snuck in a famous quote from Red vs. Blue. Anyway... enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Two men wearing light armor were standing near the edge of a building. Actually, it wasn't just your average building. It was a castle with many technological features to it. There were cameras, spotlights and laser gates located on almost every part it, and guards patroling the grounds. Some might even say it was like a fortress.<p>

"Hey," the first guard said.

"Yeah?" the second guard replied.

"You ever wonder why we're here?"

The second guard sighed. "It's one of life's greatest mysteries, isn't it? Why _are _we here?" I mean, are we the product of some cosmic coincidence, or… is there really a god watching everything? You know, with a plan for us and stuff. I don't know, man, but it keeps me up at night."

The first guard looked at his comrade in disbelief. "_What?_ I mean, why are out here, on the third wing of the castle?"

The second guard rubbed the back of his helmet awkwardly. "Oh. Uh… yeah."

"What was all that stuff about God?"

"Uh… hm? Nothing."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"No."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Seriously though, why are we out here? As far as I can tell, there have been no reported attacks on the castle. We pretty much scattered the Rebellion across the city ever since they made that massive attack on our treasure vault. Not sure why they decided to hit there of all places."

"Maybe they were drunk or something?" the second guard wondered.

The first shook his head. "No, they were pretty intent on busting in there. Who knows what they were trying to grab in there."

"Probably wanted to take all of our gold or something," the second chuckled dryly.

"Yeah right," the first scoffed. "Like they'd be dumb enough to jack all of our gold. The whole city would be bankrupt if they did that."

"Well, maybe that's their goal. They want us to be bankrupt so they can get the people to think we're responsible for it and storm this place just to get their funds back."

"Doesn't that strike you as being underhanded?"

"Hey, they'll do anything to overthrow Lady Date."

"Speak of Lady Date, did you notice how weird she's been acting lately?"

"Yeah, she's being more paranoid than normal. Wonder what's up with that."

"Maybe it has to do with that armour she always has on."

"Yeah right. How does armour make someone paranoid?"

"Maybe it's cursed?"

"Cursed armour. Yeah, like we haven't heard that on before."

The two guards continued their little squabble for a full hour when they were interrupted by an explosion from below them.

"What the hell was that?!" the second guard shouted.

"It sounds like an attack!" the first responded.

A guard ran up towards them, panting heavily. They turned to see him and noticed a look of dread upon his face.

"The rebels are attacking the the castle!" he said in a panicked tone.

"No kidding! What are they after?" the second asked.

"I don't know!"

"Well, what are we standing standing for? Let's get going!" the first ordered.

* * *

><p>It was a real mess inside of the castle. Guards were fighting off rebels with any available weapon they can get their hands on, be it guns, swords or even spears. However, it appeared the rebels were gaining the upper hand with their immeasurable numbers.<p>

"Captain! We're running out of ammunition!" one of the guards cried out.

"And we're losing men! What do we do?!" another shouted.

"Fall back to the southern area!" the captain ordered. "We'll get more supplies on the way there!"

The remaining guards retreated to the courtyard, closing the door behind them and locking it, preventing anymore rebels breaking through.

"Alright men, it's obvious those rebels aren't going to quit until they get what they want, so we're gonna have to fall back on Plan B," the captain explained.

"What's Plan B, sir?" one of the guards asked.

"We need to get Lady Date out of the castle and put her in safe zone north from here. Then, we clear out any remaining rebels that have invaded the castle. We shouldn't overlook parts of the city, they might be holed up in there. And finally, we need to find a way to get that damned armour off of her."

"You thinking what we're thinking, sir?" another guard asked.

The captain nodded with a grim expression. "I keep telling myself that it's impossible, but I might as well face the facts. Whenever she's wearing that armour, she acts hostile towards the people around her, whether it's the royal guard, civilians or visitors from neighboring kingdoms. If we can't get that damn thing off of her… we're looking at a full blown war here."

"We can't let that happen, sir," the guard said. "Too many innocent lives have been lost since the last war. If we let another war happen, that will be the edge the rebels need to convince the people that we're allegedly screwing them over. I got family back home, sir. I don't want them to put them through that hell again." He turned to the other guards. "And I'm positive you all feel the same way, right?"

He received sounds of agreement from the crowd. Clearly, they share his sentiments.

"Alright then, it's official," the captain announced. "We need to get Lady Date out of here now before the rebels get a hold of her."

The guards nodded and made a mad dash towards one of the castle towers. On their way there, a young man with long, light blue hair and golden eyes wearing a white body with yellow lines ran into them, breathing heavily.

"Hourai, what's the matter?" the captain asked. "You look like you've seen a ghost or something."

"Rebels… attacking… panic room… need… help…" he panted.

"What?! They've alread reached the panic room?! How's that possible?!"

"A few of them managed to sneak past the guards around this area and took us by surprise. We weren't able to hold them off for very long and our defenses are in shambles," he explained, regaining his breath.

"What about Lady Date? Has any harm come to her?"

"No. By some miracle, we were able to get her out of the room before the rebels could do any real damage. She's being loaded into the dropship that's set for one of our hideouts."

The captain let out a big sigh of relief. "Thank the gods." He turned to the rest of the guards. "Alright, men. We need to get over to the platform and ensure that Lady Date gets out of here safely. With all that's been going on, we can't afford to waste a single second."

"But sir, what if the rebels-"

"Don't even go there, son. That kind of thinking is bound to get any man killed."

"My apologies, sir. Won't happen again."

"No need. In all honesty, I don't blame you. The rate this is going, anything bad can happen. Now, let's go the platform before the rebels take us by surprise once again."

"Yes sir!"

* * *

><p><strong>KS: This will continue next chapter. I can't <strong>**guarantee it'll be good, but... it will continue.**


End file.
